


Just what is she reading?

by LostinParadise911



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinParadise911/pseuds/LostinParadise911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone else ever wondered just what Emily reads on the plane rides home with the BAU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, or early, depending on what way you looked at it. It had been a long, hard case: 3 girls had been kidnapped and brutally murdered not before being subjected to hours of torture and gross mutilation, the fourth girl had been taken just as the BAU were called in on the case and it was a race against time to find the son of a bitch before another life was taken.

Prentiss and JJ had been the first to arrive and enter the house in which the unsub was living, sweeping the house they had to split up to cover each room faster and secure the area – Emily took the upstairs and JJ downstairs. Emily cleared all her rooms and not hearing anything out of the ordinary she holstered her weapon and went downstairs to check in with JJ. Upon entering the leaving room, Emily froze when she saw JJ, gun pointed at her head and the unsub holding her in a chokehold. She quickly unholstered her weapon and aimed at the unsub, although she knew she’d never take the shot because she just couldn’t risk hitting JJ. She’d never forgive herself if she hurt her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” his cold voice cut through the silent tension in the room and he dug the barrel of the gun harder into JJ’s temple making both JJ and Emily wince. Emily raised her hands showing her surrender while looking straight into the killer’s eyes, her eyes flickered briefly to JJ’s - they always say women can communicate with just their eyes. With a slight nod of the head from JJ, Emily looked back towards the killer purposely widening her eyes and opening her mouth slightly before snapping it back shut and pulling her face into a serious mask. It was a purposeful movement that did its job; the killer noticed her facial expressions changing and turned to look behind him. It was enough time for JJ to slither out of his grip, elbow him in the crotch and for Emily to fire a shot before he even realised what was happening. On the floor gripping his shoulder that now had a bullet hole in it, JJ had him pinned face down hands behind his back placing the cuffs Emily had thrown to her round his wrists to keep him under control until back up arrived.

“Nice work JJ,” Emily smiled.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” JJ smiled back, holding Emily’s gaze for just a little longer than it could be deemed socially acceptable. ‘Man she looks hot holding a perp down like that’ Emily thought to herself before quickly chastising herself for being so easily distracted. She quickly pulled out her cell to ring Hotch and tell him the details before her mind could run away with yet another fantasy. Everything after that point was the usual blur of police activity that happened every time an unsub was caught. Emily’s mind was full of images of JJ pinning her down like she had that unsub. She just couldn’t help herself. After all, their job was done now.

Now they were on the plane, headed back to Quantico, Reid laid curled up asleep on a sofa, Morgan slept soundly with his signature headphones firmly in place, and Rossi and Hotch both reclined in the planes seats, also sleeping. This left JJ, who was busy reading other case files that may require the attention of the BAU, still running on some pent up adrenaline from her earlier run in with an unsub pointing a gun at her head. And Emily, who sat, as per usual, reading a book. They sat in comfortable silence, both absorbed in their own little worlds, and not wanting to disturb their co workers who were lucky enough to be able to get some sleep. Emily still couldn’t get her head together; her thoughts were swamped with thoughts of JJ so she tried to lose herself in another novel. The thought briefly flitted through JJ’s mind, as to what Emily was reading, she was always so engrossed in her books but she thought nothing of it and went back to her work.

Emily bit her lip, ‘I really should stop, I can’t read this on the BAU plane, and JJ’s sat right across from me’ but Emily couldn’t help herself:

“Victoria slowly kissed and licked her way down Elizabeth’s body. Worshipping every part of it that her mouth could reach. Elizabeth’s nipples tightened as hot breath swept over them, and they were encased in Victoria’s hot mouth. Meanwhile, Victoria lightly trailed her finger over the inside of Elizabeth’s thigh, tracing patterns with a feather light touch making Elizabeth’s hips buck, desperately seeking out more contact. Slowly, Victoria slid two fingers into Elizabeth’s slick opening while her mouth simultaneously found her clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking it into her mouth while her fingers began a steady pumping rhythm that gradually increased in tempo as the volume and frequency of Elizabeth’s moans escalated…”

Emily bit her lip harder, shuffling in her seat. She was getting incredibly wet – uncomfortably so considering there was still a good couple of hours of the flight left. She knew she needed to stop and compose herself. She glanced up at JJ, who thankfully, seemed engrossed in the case file in her hand.

“Would you like some coffee JJ?” Emily asked, trying to keep her voice at its normal pitch and hide the flourish in her cheeks.

“Um yeah sure. Thanks.” JJ replied, seemingly distracted, keeping her head down in the file. Emily stood and walked over to the coffee machine shutting the curtain in an attempt to block out some of the noise from her clanging mugs to avoid waking the others. And so JJ wouldn’t see, or hopefully hear, her berating herself for getting so worked up on the work jet. Emily leaned heavily against the counter top surface. She hung her head, closing her eyes and took deep breaths. She’d been dealing with her attraction to JJ, quite well, or so she thought, recently. She had to compartmentalise her feelings away, at least until she got home. She knew it was wrong to think about one of her closest friends in such intimate ways, at first she had done anything to try to block the thoughts but over time she realised her attempts were futile. So she just accepted them and tried to keep them under lock and key in the back of her mind until she was in the safety of her own apartment.

JJ looked up from her case file, checking to make sure Emily was safely behind the curtain blocking her view into the rest of the cabin. JJ had noticed Emily’s discomfort, of course she had, she’d noticed everything about that woman since the day she started at the BAU. Checking to make sure the curtain was still firmly in place once more; JJ reached over and picked up Emily’s novel. Her eyes scanned the page quickly, widening at what she saw. She had no idea that Emily was interested in women; it was one of the reason’s she merely admired from afar instead of bottling up all her courage and using it to ask Emily out on a date. Quickly JJ stood up, and went to find Emily behind the curtain.

“Shit you scared me JJ,” Emily exclaimed as the curtain was whisked aside along with her little bubble of privacy. “JJ?” Emily questioned, upon seeing the almost predatory look in JJ’s eyes. She’d never seen this side of her friend before and it caused her to step backwards, only to be met with the hard wall of the plane cabin.

“How long?” JJ asked simply.

“Um.. er.. what are you talking about?” Emily stuttered out. JJ was slowly advancing on Emily, invading her personal space and the scent of JJ’s perfume was clouding Emily’s mind. JJ saw that Emily’s eyes were a darker shade than they normally were, and they were getting darker and darker as she got closer to her. JJ decided to take a risk, she could be wrong, but what the hell. It was late, she could blame it on tiredness or something just as ridiculous if it didn’t work out. So she whispered, “How long have you been attracted to me Emily?” Emily felt like she couldn’t breathe, she thought she’d hidden it so well; their friendship was going to be ruined. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn’t notice JJ had moved until she felt a soft palm against her cheek directing her gaze back to JJ’s face. “How long?” JJ repeated her question again. Emily sighed, she reveled in JJ’s closeness, and looking into JJ’s eyes, she saw no fear, no repulsion and no hatred - just love. “Since the first time I saw you,” she softly admitted hanging her head. “Me too,” JJ whispered, causing Emily’s eyes to snap back to hers, looking for any hint of a joke. She found none, and JJ moved forward bringing their lips closer together, pausing just a breath away from each others lips to look deep into Emily’s eyes to make sure this was what they both wanted. Emily didn’t want to wait any long, she never imagined this moment could never possibly happen so she wasn’t going to waste another moment waiting around for it, she tilted her head and pressed her lips against JJ’s.

‘Her lips are so soft,’ the thought passed through both women’s minds. Emily felt JJ’s tongue slide across her lower lip and opened her mouth, happy to let JJ lead where they were going, when their tongues met they both let out breathy moans. The thought dawned on them that the rest of their team were asleep behind a simple curtain and they both pulled away, smiling broadly resting their foreheads together.

“Wow,” Emily whispered. Gently pressing their lips together once more, she’d had a small taste and already she was addicted to JJ. It was then that Emily noticed that JJ’s hand had found its way under her shirt on the bare skin of her stomach. She simply stood and enjoyed the feel of JJ’s soft skin touching hers. JJ trailed her fingers along the edge of Emily’s pants before travelling the hand upwards to trace the line just below Emily’s bra, and then slowly she pushed her finger underneath it to trail her finger along the underside of Emily’s breast.

Emily’s breath hitched and she felt the build up of heat within her stomach. But she couldn’t let JJ do this here, not with their team on the other side of the curtain. She wanted to take JJ out on dates first, or at least one date, before they did this. She wanted to give JJ everything she deserved; she wanted to treat her like a proper lady should be treated. So with great reluctance she whispered, “Stop JJ. I want to do this right, I want to take you on a real date before any of this happens.” Indicating towards JJ’s hand that was still sliding it’s way further under Emily’s bra. Emily’s nipple was hard under JJ’s ministrations, slowly circling her finger around the nipple before veering off to trace ghost like patterns across the rest of her breast. She could tell Emily wanted this to continue, her chest unconsciously pushed out further than normal seeking more contact, her eyes were almost black now and her breathing rate had increased substantially.  
“Oh please, Emily. We’ve been dating for months, we just haven’t been calling it dating.” At Emily’s confused look, JJ elaborated: “Where did we go last week for our ‘girl’s night’, which Garcia just happened to not be able to tag along to?! Only the nicest, newest, swankiest restaurant in town that there was no way we could have gotten a reservation at unless you flashed your Mother’s name around! And you paid for the bill. We’ve been going out every week, cases permitting, to all these fancy restaurants and every morning you turn up to work with my favourite Starbucks coffee in hand for me.”

“Oh,” Emily let out a breath. Realisation dawned on her that they had in fact been dating for months, without either of them calling it that. She wasn’t one for complaining though; she’d had some of the happiest moments of her live with JJ in those times. Even if it was some form of self torture, looking but not touching.

“I promise you can take me out on what we will actually call a date as soon as we get home Emily but I have waited so long for this, now what I want is right in front of me I’m going to take it, take you. Right here. Right now. Because I want to fuck you. Do you understand?” JJ asked, her voice letting Emily know it wasn’t really a question. Emily’s brain had stopped functioning, she’d heard JJ’s words and everything had gone black in a sea of arousal. She nodded her head lamely as she watched JJ bring her hands to the buttons of her shirt and start to undo them, placing a kiss on each new part of skin that was revealed.

Emily’s shirt now fully open, revealed her red lace bra to JJ and revealed the fact her bra had a front clasp, causing JJ to bite her lip to contain a moan as she undid the clasp releasing Emily’s breasts from the lace. The cold air and JJ’s hot breath over her chest caused Emily’s nipples to tighten almost painfully, she arched her back pushing herself into JJ desperately seeking out more contact. JJ stood to her full height and pressed her lips heatedly against Emily’s, tongues collided battling for dominance with neither woman willing to relent, but JJ inevitably won the battle when her hand squeezed Emily’s breast, as she twisted and pulled a nipple between her fingers causing Emily to let out a moan that allowed JJ to take control of her mouth while masking as much of the sound as possible. They pulled back from the kiss for some much needed oxygen, but JJ didn’t stop for long as she trailed kisses along Emily’s jaw, to her ear, and down her neck stopping to suck the skin into her mouth, causing Emily’s knees to go weak. The thought she may leave a mark was nothing but a fleeting worry in her sexually fuelled mind. Emily was leaning heavily against the wall; scared she would fall if she didn’t. JJ’s mouth had made its way to her chest; nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of JJ’s tongue swirling around her like that. She leaned her head back heavily against the wall and shut her eyes, giving herself over to the feeling’s JJ stirred within her. JJ’s hands which had been holding Emily’s hips in place, slid to the button and zipper of Emily’s pants, slowly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper before pushing the pants off of Emily’s hips. At the sound of the pants hitting the floor JJ couldn’t help but let a satisfied smirk grace her lips.

Emily knew she should be feeling exposed right now, she knew she should stop this, any one of the team could wake up at any moment and walk in on them but she couldn’t fight back the arousal. JJ had her so worked up and she needed this. She needed JJ inside her. JJ’s hand slid its way between Emily’s thighs, and she slid a finger across Emily’s slit that was covered by a thin lace barrier. JJ could feel the wetness that had already soaked it’s way through the flimsy piece of material.

” JJ please, I need you inside of me,” Emily moaned out as quietly as she could. JJ lifted her mouth away from Emily’s breast to smile at her. She leaned forward and kissed Emily’s cheek while her fingers moved Emily’s panties to allow her enough from to slide two fingers into Emily’s dripping pussy.

“Fuck Em, you’re so wet.” JJ’s warm breath tickled Emily’s ear causing her to thrust her hips forward silently pleading JJ for more as she bit her tongue trying to hold her moans of pleasure at bay. JJ knew now was not the time or place for teasing so she pulled her fingers almost all the way out before plunging her fingers back into Emily. She set a fast pace, quickly pumping her fingers in and out, loving the feeling of Emily’s walls clenching down around her fingers. She moved her thumb to brush against Emily’s clit every time she thrust her fingers back into her. The fact Emily’s lace panties were still in place gave a delicious friction every time JJ’s thumb hit her clit. Emily tried her hardest to contain her moans and to hold off her orgasm for as long as she could, but she had waited so long for this that she soon felt the heat in her stomach beginning to take over her body. She put a hand in her mouth and bit down hard. JJ could tell Emily was close, so she used all the energy she had to thrust into Emily’s pussy deeper, harder and faster while rubbing her thumb over Emily’s clit. She felt Emily’s walls clench and knew she was coming. She wrapped an arm around Emily’s waist to hold her in place against the wall. The smell of Emily’s sex filled the air, and JJ found herself with an undeniable desire to taste Emily. Her mind told her she shouldn’t, that this would be an awfully compromising position to be caught in but her senses were overloaded with everything Emily and her instincts took her. She got on her knees, pulling her fingers out of Emily’s core and pulled the panties down to her ankles. Emily registered what was happening through her orgasmic haze and wanted to object but the instant she felt JJ’s hot tongue slide through her folds and wrap around her clit the objection died or her lips as she felt the familiar heat begin to build up in her once again. JJ couldn’t get over how fantastic Emily tasted, she delved her tongue deep inside Emily lapping up all the juices that had been released in her previous orgasm. JJ was unaware of the effects she was having on Emily, as she was doing this as much for herself as for Emily. She continued to vary her movements between shoving her tongue into Emily’s pussy, or sucking Emily’s clit into her mouth until she felt another rush of Emily’s juices touch her chin. She pulled herself up and kissed Emily hard. Emily moaned at the taste of herself on JJ’s lips, thankful that JJ laid her body flat against hers to hold her in place between JJ’s body and the wall. Both of the women were breathing hard, looking into each other’s eyes when they heard a cough and movement from where the rest of the team were sleeping.

“Shit!” Emily whispered and raced to do up her bra and button her shirt while JJ reached the floor to set her panties and pants back in place. Both girls stood trying desperately to put on a professional façade, straightening out their hair while Emily tried to flatten down her shirt and JJ tried to wipe the evidence of Emily off of her face. The curtain moved to the side and a sleepy Reid entered the little compartment, he glanced at them through tired eyes before shuffling into the toilet. If he noticed anything he didn’t let on, but then again Reid didn’t understand social interactions in the way most people did. The girls let out a sigh of relief and grabbed their now cold coffees before heading back into where the others were to sit back down. This time they sat next to each other. Emily grabbed a blanket from the bag under her seat and placed it over both her and JJ. Their hands found each other under the blanket and their fingers interlaced.

“That was amazing,” Emily whispered into JJ’s ear. “But don’t think you’re getting off lightly for almost getting us caught. You’re staying at mine tonight and we’re going to finish off what you started.” JJ simply smiled and raised an eyebrow at Emily before nodding her consent to staying at Emily’s place that night. She’d never say no to the offer of a sleepover at Emily’s. Reid interrupted their moment once again as he made his way back to the sofa and laid back down turning his back to where the girls sat. It was then that Emily noticed her book had moved and lay open where JJ had been sat. She raised a questioning eyebrow to JJ, who just shrugged her shoulders before raising her own questioning eyebrow back. Smiling, they kissed and JJ rested her head against Emily’s shoulder. They both shut their eyes to sleep for the remainder of the journey, both grateful for Emily’s choice of literature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of what happens after Emily and JJ get off the plane.

The plane landed and the girls managed to untangle themselves from each other long enough to make it to Emily’s rangerover. Both women consciously had to prevent themselves from reaching out and taking the other’s hand. They both knew the importance of maintaining their professional façade while they were around some of the world’s elitist at picking up on human behaviour. They hadn’t discussed what had happened with each other, and they definitely weren’t ready to face the rest of their team until they had discovered where this change in their relationship was heading. Both women, however, were still too caught up in their lustful hazes, to contemplate discussing anything just yet. They would talk after they finished exploring and appreciating each other’s bodies for the first time. 

They made it into the car and Emily started the engine, looking around to make sure the rest of the team had left the parking garage Emily leaned over the centre console reaching to brush her fingers over JJ’s cheek. JJ turned her head to look into Emily’s darkened eyes, leaning forward to meet Emily’s advance. Their lips met and breathy moans fled from both sets of lips. JJ’s hands slid into Emily’s raven hair and gripped, pulling Emily in closer. Another moan spilled from Emily’s lips. JJ used it to her advantage and slipped her tongue past Emily’s lips. Their tongues slid against each other, exploring the caverns of each other’s mouth. Emily ran the hand from JJ’s cheek, down JJ’s neck to her chest where she ran her hand across JJ’s breast causing JJ to arch her chest into Emily and release a groan. 

A rap on the window caused them to jump apart. Both women were breathing heavily and had slightly flushed faces, with swollen lips. Emily tried to calm her breathing and the rap on the window was repeated, she rolled her window down to find Morgan waiting. 

“Everything ok guys?” He asked, serious at first but when he saw the women’s flushed cheeks and the quick rapid fall of their chest one of his signature smirks formed on his face. Emily closed her eyes knowing she would have to deal with this tomorrow and many consecutive days of teasing, taking a deep breath to calm her raging libido and her annoyance at being interrupted.  
“We’re fine Morgan,” she clipped out. “You just scared the shit out of us, that’s all.”  
“Alright what ever you say,” Morgan said in his usual cheeky tone giving them a wink before turning and walking away.

“Shit,” JJ exclaimed.  
“Yeah you could say that,” Emily replied with a chuckle. It wasn’t funny, but it seemed the best way to deal with the situation. She could deal with Morgan tomorrow; she wasn’t going to let that ruin her first night with JJ. She’d waited too long for this to let anything ruin it. The tormenting and teasing would be more than worth it if the rest of the evening were to be anything like the plane. With that thought she leaned across the console once more to give JJ a reassuring kiss on the cheek, interlacing their fingers and pulling out of the parking spot. 

The drive from the FBI building to Emily’s condo flew by with Emily pushing the car over every speed limit along the way attempting to cut as much time of the drive as possible. At the same time the drive passed excruciatingly slowly as the nervous tension created by Morgan dissipated and was replaced by growing sexual tension. JJ’s hand aimlessly meandered patterns over the seams of Emily’s pants for the entire drive causing Emily’s foot to press a little harder on the accelerator proportionally to her ever-increasing arousal. 

Emily pulled the rangerover into the parking garage of her building complex, and jumped out of the car to open JJ’s door for her. This wasn’t the way she’d imagined things would happen with JJ but that wasn’t going to stop her treating her exactly how she deserved to be treated. Opening the door, Emily offered her hand to JJ and helped her out of the car causing JJ to blush.  
“Thanks,” she blushed dropping her gaze to the concrete. Emily dipped her head and captured JJ’s lips in a soft and tender kiss pressing her up against the side of the car. Emily’s hands rested on JJ’s hips gently pressing their bodies closer together as they continued a gentle exploration of each other’s lips. Emily pulled back slightly to look into JJ’s eyes, their hot breath ghosting over each other’s lips. Emily placed a soft kiss against JJ’s cheek and pulled away offering her arm to JJ and guiding them towards the elevator that would take them to her floor. 

Once in the elevator, Emily found herself pressed up against the back wall, JJ’s thigh pushing against her centre and JJ’s lips attacking her neck, a hard suck on her pulse point made her moan and buck her hips against JJ’s thigh. JJ’s hands pushed their way under Emily’s shirt, and Emily’s hands grasped JJ’s ass pulling her closer to gain more friction every time she ground her heated centre against JJ’s thigh. The ding of the elevator, made them disentangle their limbs and JJ pulled away only to have Emily capture her lips once again as she guided both of them out of the elevator towards her front door. She groped in her pocket to find her keys, pushing JJ up against her front door and laying kisses down the line of JJ’s throat, moving her shirt out of the way so she could lay open mouth kisses across her clavicle. Emily blindly traced a hand up JJ’s shirt covered stomach undoing the buttons she came across while using the other to grip JJ’s waist as well as her key. Upon feeling the cold metal of the key against her side JJ realised just where they were and groaned out: “Inside,” before she got lost in the feeling of Emily’s tongue lashing against the dip between her neck and shoulder. 

Emily managed to stop her ministrations long enough to slide her key into the lock and get them both inside. Kicking the door closed behind them Emily resumed her previous occupation while guiding JJ through her condo towards the stairs while pushing JJ’s now fully unbuttoned shirt of her shoulders while both of them kicked their shoes off. The pair reached the stairs and Emily spun JJ around, wrapping her arms around the younger woman from behind and guiding her up the stairs. During the ascent Emily simultaneously eased each of JJ’s bra straps off her shoulders kissing, licking and nipping at the skin as she did so. Soft moans fell from JJ’s lips in anticipation for what was to come and in appreciation of the gentle touch of Emily’s lips on her bare shoulders. They made it up the stairs and Emily guided them into her bedroom where she unclipped the blonde’s bra and let it fall from her body onto the floor. Still with JJ’s back against her front, she moved her hands to cup JJ’s breasts while sucking at her neck. JJ’s nipples tightened under Emily’ touch who moved her hand to pinch and roll the dusty pink tips between the pads of her fingers. Leaving one hand caressing and worshipping JJ’s breasts Emily slid her other hand down to JJ’s pants and began to undo the button, teasingly running a finger just under the line of the elastic of JJ’s panties. Emily slowly pulled down the zip of JJ’s pants and used both her hands to push them off JJ’s hips enough for them to land in a pool at her feet. 

Emily bent down, slipping her hands fully under the elastic of JJ’s panties pulling them down as her own body descended. JJ kicked the panties off, and Emily slowly ran her fingers up the inside of JJ’s legs while kissing, licking and nipping the skin with her mouth. JJ’s knees buckled under the touch of the hot mouth against them, so Emily paid special attention to that area until she was sure she could feel a slight tremor in JJ’s legs. She continued to meander her way up JJ’s legs until she reached the apex of her thighs, right where JJ needed her most. She ghosted her fingertips across her hot centre and grasped JJ’s firm butt cheeks in her hand, she couldn’t resist biting the soft skin off JJ’s ass, sinking her teeth into it and lavishing it with her tongue to sooth the skin.  
“God Emily,” JJ moaned out upon feeling the teeth sink into her flesh. Emily stood and JJ turned so they were face to face. “I think you’re overdressed for this occasion.” With that JJ set her fingers to work unbuttoning Emily’s blazer and pushing it off her shoulders, then sliding her top over her head. Emily leaned down to meet JJ’s lips in a clash of tongue and teeth as the woman unclasped her bra and began to work on ridding her of her pants. JJ pulled away to trail her helps down Emily’s neck to her breasts where she pulled one of Emily’s tight nipples into her waiting mouth, sucking and lightly biting the nub with her teeth. JJ bent down to pull Emily’s pants and panties from her hips in one swift motion. Emily gasped as the cool air hit her skin. The scent of Emily’s arousal hit JJ’s senses and she leaned forward to place a kiss against Emily’s clit. 

Emily slid her hands into JJ’s hair and urged her upwards to meet her lips once again.  
“I do believe it’s my turn Ms Jareau,” Emily stated before pushing JJ backwards towards her bed, as soon as JJ’s knees hit the bed she fell backwards on to it with a soft thump. JJ positioned herself with her head on the pillows while Emily crawled over here in an almost feral movement. Emily dipped her head to JJ’s neck and began kissing their once again, sucking at JJ’s pulse point before continuing her trail down JJ’s chest to the valley of her breasts. She moved to roll a nipple between her fingers while she claimed the other with her mouth, sucking and nipping at it listening to the cascade of moans escaping JJ’s mouth. She pulled back and lavished the same attention to JJ’s other breast before continuing licking and kissing a trail down JJ’s abdomen to her hips where she sucked the skin above the slightly protruding bone into her mouth hard enough to leave a mark. Repeating the process on the other hip. Emily smirked to herself, happy to have marked JJ as hers even if no one else would see it. Emily picked up tracing patterns to the inside of JJ’s thighs while she slowly kissed her way closer and closer to JJ’s dripping centre. 

JJ’s hands had worked their way into Emily’s hair and were doing their best to guide Emily to where she wanted her to be but Emily was doing a very good job of resisting her direction by turning her head to kiss any skin her lips would reach but not her dripping folds.  
“Emily please I need you inside me.” JJ groaned out in frustration. Emily responded by taking a finger and teasingly running it through JJ’s folds, pushing it part way inside her then pulling away and trailing the finger across her folds to lightly graze JJ’s clit.  
“Emily,” the serious tone of JJ’s voice made Emily look up to meet her eyes. “Fuck me.” Emily let out her own moan at hearing those words from JJ’s lips, and immediately dipped her head to suck JJ’s clit into her mouth while slamming 2 fingers inside of her. The taste of JJ’s arousal on her tongue made Emily moan once again, the vibrations reverberating against JJ’s clit causing her to buck her hips against Emily’s face pushing her closer with the hands still wrapped in Emily’s hair. Emily’s fingers moved in and out of JJ at an ever increasing tempo and she slid in a third finger curling the digits to stroke against that special spot inside JJ every time she pushed her fingers inside the woman’s dripping pussy. JJ’s walls clenched tightly around her fingers and Emily licked JJ’s clit at the same rate she pressed her fingers into JJ.

JJ’s moans were escalating in volume, her fingers were gripping tighter against Emily’s scalp and she bucked her hips faster and faster. She was so close. Phrases like “fuck Emily,” “oh god,” and “don’t stop,” flew from her lips as Emily pushed her higher and higher into feelings of ecstasy. The ball of heat in her lower stomach was growing rapidly and threatening to take over her entire body, Emily was unrelenting thrusting her fingers into JJ harder and faster, swiping her tongue across her clit faster and faster. The heat in JJ’s stomach exploded over her body and she screamed out her pleasure as her vision filled with bright white light. She gasped for her breath as Emily slowed her thrusting and gently eased her fingers out of her. Emily languidly licked up JJ’s slit gathering all her juices on her tongue and savouring the taste of JJ’s most intimate place before crawling back up to meet JJ’s lips in a soft kiss. She moved from atop JJ and lay at her side gathering the smaller woman into her arms and simply holding her, enjoying the feeling of their naked skin pressed against each other. 

“Um wow,” was all JJ could muster from her earth shattering orgasm. She managed to turn her head enough to place a kiss against Emily’s chest then completely relaxed in Emily’s arms with the feeling that every last ounce of energy had been drained from her body. Emily placed a sweet, gentle kiss while a smile gracing her features. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. JJ’s breathing deepened and evened out signally she had fallen asleep and Emily closed her eyes burying her nose into JJ’s hair letting the comforting smell lull her into a fitful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud and continuous technological beeping roused Emily from her sleep, she flung one arm out to the side in the general direction the noise was emanating from, through luck alone, she managed to hit a button that silenced the alarm clock. She moved her arm to cover her eyes and let out a groan. She was not a morning person. Rolling over to go back to sleep for a few more minutes she realised that something was missing… Heat was still being radiated from pillow and quilt covers on the other side of the bed and the perfume scent trapped within was one that Emily would recognise anywhere – JJ. Hoisting herself up right, Emily used one arm to support her weight while the other grasped the quilt pulling it high enough to cover her naked breasts. She looked around the room, brain still hazy from having just woken, taking in the scene around her. Two sets of clothes were strewn around the floor of her bedroom and her wardrobe door was slightly ajar. Confusion etched itself into Emily’s facial expression, JJ wasn’t in her bed and she could here no sounds of the shower running suggesting that JJ had already left but her clothes were still littered across Emily’s floor and JJ couldn’t have gone far without those. It’s too early for logical thinking. Emily thought to herself.

“Good morning,” JJ said quietly, so as not to startle Emily, from the now open doorway to the bedroom, she held a cup of steaming coffee in each hand. The sudden intrusion made Emily quickly look up to see JJ standing there in nothing but Emily’s shirt with only three buttons done up exposing an ample percentage of her cleavage and only partially covering her crotch. Emily’s brain was suddenly kick started from it’s tired haze as her eyes roamed hungrily over the expanse of JJ’s body. A small smirk graced JJ’s lips as she walked further into the room, leaning forward over the edge of the bed to hand Emily one of the cups of coffee. Emily’s shirt was a little too big for JJ so as she leant forward Emily’s eyes were drawn to JJ’s chest, she could see JJ’s tight nipples pressing against the soft fabric of her shirt, her taut stomach so soft and enticing and before Emily’s eyes could wander further JJ sat herself down on the bed effectively ruining Emily’s view. A pout like that of a petulant child formed on Emily’s lips without her even realising causing JJ to burst in a fit of laughter. As she laughed Emily just sat and watched JJ, admiring her beauty in such a relaxed atmosphere. Managing to calm herself, JJ looked over to Emily who was still staring at her. A puzzled look crossed JJ’s face and to answer the unspoken question Emily whispered: “You’re beautiful,” while leaning forward to place a soft kiss against JJ’s lips. “Thank you for the coffee.” Emily said a little louder as she pulled away. A hint of a blush tinted JJ’s cheeks, flattered by the compliment as she muttered, “You’re welcome,” back. 

The two women sat and drank their coffee on Emily’s bed, stealing glances at each other over the rim of their mugs. They were relatively silent; neither fell like anything needed to be said as they smiled warmly at each other. Emily’s hand had found it’s way over to JJ’s and she gently trailed patterns over JJ’s palm with her fingertips. Emily’s fingertips ceased their movement and began to play with one of JJ’s fingers as she tried to figure out how to ask JJ out on a date, she didn’t know why she was nervous. She was quite certain that JJ would say yes but butterflies had still erupted in her stomach. JJ entwined their fingers together giving Emily a silent encouragement. 

“So um, are you busy this weekend?.. Because um.. I’d really like it if.. Well..,” Emily stammered through her sentence. She’d never been this nervous about asking someone out. “Would you go out for dinner with me?… As a date?” Emily let it all out in one rushed breath dropping her gaze to hers and JJ’s linked hands. JJ thought Emily’s nervousness was adorable and she let out a small laugh before responding.

“Of course I will. I’d love to in fact.” JJ smiled broadly as Emily’s eyes whipped up to meet hers with an equally broad grin on her face, both of them laughed at each other and themselves. Emily reached and took JJ’s cup from her hand placing both hers and JJ’s mug on the beside cabinet before kneeling forward letting the quilt that had been covering her naked torso drop exposing her breasts to the cool air in the room, her nipples instantly tightening as she connected their lips. JJ moaned at the unexpected site and unexpected action, Emily used this to her benefit and slipped her tongue into JJ’s open mouth. As their tongues moved against one another JJ slipped her hands into Emily’s hair, pulling Emily closer to her. On her hands and knees, Emily ran a hand up JJ’s leg while moving her body forwards forcing JJ to lay down on the bed. Emily made sure her fingers touched JJ’s centre, fleetingly in her hands ascent, causing JJ to buck her hips seeking further contact. None came. Emily wasted no time in beginning to undo the buttons on the shirt JJ wore, starting from the bottom and working her way upward. Emily kissed each piece of newly exposed skin, lavishing it with her tongue. JJ moaned and writhed underneath Emily. 

JJ’s nails dug into the skin of Emily’s scalp, the pressure of her nails increasing as the intensity of her pleasure increased. Emily’s hands found JJ’s sides, next to her breasts and she lightly ran each thumb along the underside of JJ’s breast causing the blonde to gasp as Emily’s hot mouth wrapped around one of her nipples pulling it into the warm cavern. JJ arched, raising her chest pushing it closer to Emily wanting more of her touch, more of her. Emily continued her journey upward kissing, licking and nipping along JJ’s collar bone and neck while taking a nipple between her forefinger and thumb, rolling and pinching it. There lips met again, and their tongues instantly met in an intense battle for dominance. Emily lowered herself from her hands and knees to straddle one of JJ’s legs, pressing her thigh against JJ’s centres. Both moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies pressing completely against each other. Emily began rhythmically pressing her thigh against JJ’s pussy, feeling the heat and wetness against her skin. JJ ground her hips against Emily’s thigh in tempo with Emily’s thrusts as their kiss continued. 

JJ broke the kiss first, “Em… Need you… Inside. Now. More. Please.” She gasped out. Coherent thoughts would not form so she strung enough words together to, hopefully, get her message across. Emily understood completely, trailing one hand down JJ’s body to her centre, quickly thrusting two fingers inside her while using her other hand to support her own body weight. She set a fast pace, while she meandered her lips back down JJ’s body, kissing a direct path to JJ’s clit. Upon her mouth reaching JJ’s hips, she placed a gentle kiss upon each hip covering the bruises she had created from the night before moving and taking JJ’s clit into her mouth. The unique but exquisite taste of JJ on her tongue made Emily moan the vibrations reverberating against JJ’s centre, but felt to JJ like they wracked across her entire body.

“So close Em. Harder.” JJ groaned out, rocking her hips against Emily’s face. Emily wrapped one arm around JJ’s hips to hold them in place while she added another finger and pumped harder into JJ’s hot centre curling her fingers to hit that spot inside JJ that would make her see stars. The ball of heat in JJ’s stomach exploded throughout her body, and she screamed out Emily’s name. Her hands shot down to grip Emily’s shoulders, her nails scraping against the skin leaving red marks in their wake. Emily slowed down her thrusts while JJ rode out her orgasm before slowly easing her fingers out of her. She made her way back up JJ’s body, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before laying on her back next to JJ. Both of them gasped for air after the early more work out with smiles on their faces. 

“Wow.” JJ said, rolling to her side placing a kiss against Emily’s lips. “I’m going to take a shower.” She hopped off the best and headed towards Emily’s ensuite, dropping the shirt as she went while turning to look over her shoulder at Emily who was still laid on the bed. Her confused look set squarely on JJ’s ass. 

“Are you coming or not?” JJ asked before continuing on her way, adding an extra swing to her hips as she walked. 

Emily wasn’t going to be asked twice, she was off the bed and running towards the bathroom in seconds. When she got in the bathroom she found JJ just stood in the shower without it turned on. She walked up behind JJ wrapping her arms around her, and placing a kiss on her shoulder. Her shower was one of the few items in her apartment that showed the money she came from, she’d splurged a little but everything about the shower was worth it. It came with all the gadgets and settings and was a little complicated to use when you didn’t know what you were doing. She moved one arm from JJ’s waist, reaching forward to set the temperature and put all her favourite settings on as warm water started to fall on their heads. 

“What is this thing? Like a spaceship or something?” JJ asked as she turned in Emily’s arms, wrapping her arms around Emily’s neck. Emily just laughed, partially to hide her embarrassment partially at the astonished look on JJ’s face as the jets started spraying water at their bodies from their strategic placement in the shower walls. Emily dipped her head to kiss JJ, and found herself been pushed towards tiled shower wall. JJ slid her tongue across Emily’s lower lip, and Emily opened her mouth to allow JJ to slip her tongue inside. JJ’s hands fell to Emily’s shoulders in order to push the older woman back further while Emily’s hands fell to JJ’s hips, pulling JJ in closer to he body as the water cascaded down on them. Emily’s back hit the cool tiles, and she let out a gasp of surprise at just how cold the tiles were breaking their kiss. 

JJ slid her hands down Emily’s arms, entwining their fingers, and pushing her body further into Emily’s. As they continued kissing, JJ slipped her thigh between Emily’s legs pressing against Emily’s centre while she lifted their joined hands quickly, so Emily couldn’t protest, pressing them against the wall above Emily’s head. JJ firmly gripped Emily’s wrist to emphasise her point, “Don’t move. If you move without been told to, I’ll stop.” She whispered seductively into Emily’s ear after finally breaking their kiss. JJ licked and pulled the lobe of Emily’s ear into her mouth, while a moan erupted from Emily and her eyes fluttered shut.

JJ trailed her kisses down Emily’s neck, paying a little extra attention to the pulse point, which she sucked into her mouth with the intention of leaving a mark for the world to see. She wasn’t currently worried about how Emily would explain it to the team. Her trail of kisses, and nips continued up the other side Emily’s neck, and back down to the valley of her breasts. JJ increased the pressure around Emily’s wrists one last time to emphasise that she still wanted her to stay where she was as she let her fingertips trail down Emily’s arms to her breasts. Emily’s nipples were already tight as JJ ran her thumbs back and forth across each nipple while her mouth kissed, nipped and sucked the skin of the underside of Emily’s breast into her mouth leaving another mark. She repeated the process on Emily’s other breast before taking one of the nipples in her mouth, biting the nub. One hand dropped to Emily’s waist to hold her in place while the other grasped the full weight of one of Emily’s breasts, she squeezed purposefully, rolling the nipple between two of her fingers. 

“Turn around.” JJ commanded. Emily’s eyes shot open at the unexpected demand, looking in to JJ’s eyes searching for something to ensure her that it was alright, she was not one to give up control that easily. She found whatever it was she was looking for and with a small smile from JJ started to turn around.   
“Hands against the wall, palms flat, arms straight and spread your legs.” Emily moaned at this command, this controlling side to JJ was making her so wet. She couldn’t remember ever been this turned on. 

When Emily was in the correct position, JJ starting from her scalp ran her hands over the entirety of Emily’s body. Effectively doing a full body search. She ran her palms down Emily’s head, to her neck and shoulders, down her arms and back up starting for her sides. She pressed her own body flush against Emily’s back as her hands dropped to Emily’s breasts, where she did a very thorough investigation, squeezing and grasping before continuing on her path down Emily’s body. Across her stomach, to her hips, to her centre where JJ firmly pressed her hands against Emily’s dripping folds causing her to buck her hips and let out a loud moan, “Jennifer.” As soon as JJ’s hand had touched Emily where she was most needed it was gone again, continuing its search down Emily’s legs. JJ crouched down stroking her hands down Emily’s legs until she reached her feet before starting back upward again, her palms trailing up the back of Emily’s thighs, letting her fingertips to ghost across Emily’s inner thighs close to her soaked pussy. JJ’s hands meandered their way to Emily’s ass, which she grasped firmly before continuing her search up to Emily’s back. 

Emily was effectively jelly in her hands, she couldn’t think straight past the arousal she felt and her knees were weak from all the god damn teasing. She couldn’t take much more. 

“Jennifer could you just fuck me already, please?” Emily requested through her moans as her body tingled everywhere JJ touched. 

JJ pressed her body tightly against Emily again, kissing her shoulder. “What do you want me to do?” She whispered against Emily’s body. Her hands falling to hold Emily’s hips tightly. 

“I want you to take me hard and fast. I want you to pound three fingers into my pussy Jen. I want you to fuck me so hard I have trouble walking for the rest of the day.” It was JJ’s turn to moan, Emily’s dirty talk was incredibly hot, and she felt her own wetness drip onto her thighs. Stepping back from Emily’s body, JJ guided Emily’s hips back with her moving a hand to put pressure between her shoulder blades forcing her to bend over further. JJ took a second to appreciate the site in front of her, Emily bent over, her ass on display for JJ to admire. JJ moved a hand to swiftly bring her palm down against Emily’s ass cheek, the sound of the slap ricocheting around the shower walls followed by a loud moan that ripped from Emily’s mouth. 

While Emily was panting, recovering from the shock of the slap JJ thrust three fingers into Emily’s pussy and began relentlessly thrust her hand as hard, as fast and as deep as she could using her hips to add extra force to each thrust. The breath left Emily’s body at the sudden but very welcome intrusion. Her head fell forward as incoherent words fell from her lips. 

JJ had Emily worked up so much it didn’t take long before Emily’s walls started clenching around her fingers. JJ slipped her otherwise not occupied hand around Emily’s body, seeking her clit and finding the engorged nub began rubbing two fingers in small, fast circles while her body over Emily’s and bit the flesh of Emily’s shoulder. 

“Oh fuck Jennifer.” Emily ground out as she came apart in JJ’s hands. The orgasm ripped through her body like a tidal wave and she felt herself go weak but JJ’s strong arms wrapped around her body and guided them both gently to the floor of the shower. JJ just held Emily from behind, the water surprisingly still warm, cascading down on their figures while Emily panted trying to catch her breath as she slowly returned from her high. 

“Fuck Jennifer, that was just… Wow.” Emily stumbled for words. A sated smile on her lips as she turned her head over her shoulder towards JJ. They kissed and began to gather themselves off the floor; unfortunately they still had to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and JJ shared a quick kiss in the empty elevator as they approached the BAU floor. They let their hands untangle, and shuffled slightly away from each other both putting on their professional façade. Coffee’s in hand they exited the elevator, Emily with her usual confident swagger as they parted ways. JJ headed straight for her office and Emily headed towards her desk in the bullpen. She couldn’t help but sneak a quick glance over her shoulder to appreciate JJ’s retreating form. Her eyes roamed JJ’s body quickly, she didn’t want anyone to notice what she was doing. ‘Busted’ she thought to herself as her eye’s met JJ’s bright blue eyes. Both women blushed and quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught. They both chuckled to themselves and made their way to their respective destinations. 

Emily sat in her chair and conscientiously pulled at her shirt collar, she hoped it stayed in place to cover the mark on her neck. Its colour had only deepened since leaving the condo that morning. She’d tried to cover it with make up but it only partially hid the bruise, she partially didn’t want it to be hidden she wanted people to know she was JJ’s and therefore JJ was hers. Lower agents were always hanging around the BAU floor to ask the media liaison out to dinner. Emily couldn’t blame them, but she couldn’t help the jealousy that took hold of her whenever she saw one of them try. At least now JJ was hers and she had a legitimate reason to be jealous. Is JJ mine? I should talk to her about that. I’m already assuming… Definitely need to talk to her to see if we’re in the same place. Emily mentally lectures herself as she starts to arrange her desk the way she likes it, as she settled in for a long boring day of paperwork. 

A little while later Morgan made his way in with his usual swagger and took his place at his desk with a cheeky smirk in Emily’s direction but he didn’t say anything else, knowing Emily’s attitude on a morning now was certainly not the time for teasing her – unless he wanted his head ripping off. Reid was the last one into the office that morning; looking his usual half put together self. It worked for him though, the messy look. Emily secretly loved the fact he never wore matching socks since the one day he had in the past seven years he’d sprained his ankle. She liked that nothing could change his values, even the ones that were slightly ridiculous. 

”Emily!” Reid said in excitement as he hustled his way into the bullpen dropping his bag on the table but keeping hold of a parcel. “Do you want to see my wand?” 

Morgan choked on the coffee he had been drinking, while Emily turned bright red. 

“Um.. I’m sorry.. what?” Emily stuttered out not quite sure what Reid was asking. 

“My wand. Do you want to see it?” Reid stated, not embarrassed in the slightest not realising the innuendo he was unintentionally implying. Garcia who had innocently ventured from her lair and had stumbled across the commotion between her favourite co-workers decided it was time to let her presence known. 

“Reid you cannot ask a lady that! Let alone ask Emily that! Besides from the looks of it she’s already seen someone’s wand,” Garcia waggled her eyes brows at Emily pointedly looking at her neck to let her know that the hickey had been seen and that Garcia expected details. 

Reid finally caught up to what was going on around him.

“The person who gave her that doesn’t have a wand.” Reid mumbled to himself looking down at the floor in frustration.

“What did you say Reid?” Garcia asked. Emily’s eyes widened as her acute hearing picked up on what Reid had said. She glanced towards Morgan, praying that he hadn’t heard what Reid had said but apparently he had heard. If the shit eating grin on his face was anything to go by. Emily’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible. 

“What am I missing here? You guys all know something that you aren’t telling me! I am the oracle of knowledge, you cannot keep information from me!” Garcia huffed angrily. She glared at each of them, but all of them dropped their eyes and suddenly became really interested in anything but Garcia – the floor, the ceiling, invisible marks on their clothes. “Fine. If this is how you want to be. I just came to tell you we are going to the bar tonight. And there will be no arguments.” Emily started to protest, she wanted to spend the night with JJ or at least planning her date with JJ. Garcia held up her hand. “No arguments.” Emily’s protest died on her lips and Garcia stormed away from the trio of agents. 

“So Emily do you want to see my wand?” Reid asked again, opening the parcel he had been holding. “It’s an exact replica of Dumbledore’s.” 

“Oh!” Exclaimed Emily, as realisation smacked her in the face. Being the fellow nerd on the team, her and Reid shared many quirks with each other that weren’t shared with the rest of the team. They had a tradition of seeing every Harry Potter movie, at a midnight showing the day it was released. For the last one they had even dressed up. Though Reid was threatened with death if he ever shared that piece of information. “You actually went and bought one of the replicas? That is so cool! Let me see!” Emily said with glee. She was like a child on Christmas when she got to indulge in her guilty pleasures such as Harry Potter. Morgan laughed at his co-workers antics and all the drama that had ensued from such an innocent question. Reid’s comment had pretty much confirmed what he had thought about his run in with Emily and JJ he’d be sure to talk to Emily about it later. 

As 1 o clock approached Emily decided she would ask JJ to accompany her for some dinner. She did need to fill her in on all that had happened that morning anyway. 

JJ was startled, as a knock interrupted her musings on the case file she had in her hands. As the door opened and Emily stepped into her office a broad grin spread across both women’s face. 

“I um, wanted to see if you’d like to grab lunch with me?” Emily asked, shuffling her feet slightly. She didn’t want JJ to feel like she was over bearing, they’d only slept together for the first time the previous day but Emily just couldn’t get JJ from her mind and she wanted to spend every waking moment with her. She felt like a teenager again. 

“Of course! Where are we going?” JJ asked as she practically jumped out of her chair grabbing her bag and jacket. Emily chuckled at how readily JJ had accepted her invitation. Maybe I’m not the only one feeling like a teenager dating their first crush again Emily thought to herself as they made their way across the bullpen to the elevator.

“I was thinking of that diner just down the road, the one we normally go to?” Emily asked the question so JJ could have some say as to what she wanted to do. They normally liked the diner and often went with Garcia to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Quantico offices. For some reason the diner wasn’t frequented by agents other than themselves so Emily thought it would be a nice place to be, out of the way of prying eyes. 

“That sounds great.” JJ smiled at Emily as they stood waiting for the elevator to arrive at their floor. The ding finally came to signal the arrival of the carriage and the doors swept open to reveal Derek Morgan with a subway in hand. The teammates smiled at each other and exchanged places leaving Emily and JJ inside the elevator cart and Derek outside. 

“I’m happy for you.” Derek said simply before turning his back again and continuing on his way back to his desk. 

“Care to tell me what that was about?” JJ enquired. 

“I’ll tell you over lunch.” Emily stated, as she reached out to take JJ’s hand in hers while enjoying the temporary solace that the elevator provided. The broke contact while they left the FBI grounds, but their hands found each other again, just like magnets as soon as they were what they deemed to be an acceptable distance from their place of work. 

They idly chatted as they strolled along; enjoy the simple things they didn’t get to enjoy often – the sun of their face, the sounds of birds chirping. They were quickly seated inside the diner and their orders were taken. While they waited for their food to arrive, Emily noticed that JJ had started wringing her hands – a nervous habit. Her profiling instincts kicked in, she couldn’t help it, it was second nature to her. 

“Stop profiling me Emily.” JJ said. “Yes I’m nervous, but only because I have something I want to ask you…”

“You can ask me anything Jennifer, you don’t need to be nervous.” Emily stated and slid her hands across the table to encompass JJ’s, effectively stopping their movement. JJ bit her lip, unaware of the intake of breath from Emily. JJ would be the death of her she was sure, if something as simple as biting her lip made her want to jump across the table and mount the blonde. She felt like a sex-crazed animal, but she embraced the feelings since JJ was the one causing them. 

“I know that we only had sex for the first time yesterday, and I hope I’m not pressuring you but I’d really like it if you’d be my girlfriend?” JJ smiled shyly. “We’ve been friends for such a long time, and I’ve had feelings for you for nearly as long and now that I finally have the opportunity to be with you, I want to be the only one with you. I want to be able to call you mine because the thought of you dating anyone else or other people hitting on you just makes my blood boil and I just want to have a solid reason for the green eyed monster inside me rather than just seeming like some insane, over bearing girl you’re dating and I just want us to be on the same page so um yeah, will you be my girlfriend?” Emily thought JJ’s rambling was incredibly cute and she got lost in the moment, just staring at the beautiful woman in front of her who wanted to be her girlfriend. 

“I would be honoured to be your girlfriend Jennifer,” Emily said with a smile. JJ let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Their food arrived and Emily explained what had happened while JJ had luckily been hidden away in her office. JJ was belly laughing at the antics of her girlfriend and friends. It seemed obvious that at least two members of the team were aware of their change in relationship, and Garcia would certainly find out very shortly so they decided that at the bar that evening they would officially tell the team. They knew it was soon, but they knew they couldn’t hide it from their team members. If they could trust them with their lives, which they did every day near enough, then they could trust them with this piece of information. When it was time to pay the bill they had a slight disagreement over who was going to pay but Emily eventually won JJ over by saying “Now what kind of girlfriend who I be if I let m’lady pay for her own food?” Before JJ could think to contest Emily had put down some bills and had stood offering her hand out to help JJ from her own seat. The blonde could certainly get used to such chivalrous treatment, and she definitely liked the sound of Emily referring to herself as her girlfriend. 

Emily placed her hand on the small of JJ’s back and led her out of the diner, opening and holding the door for her on the way out. As they walked back towards work, Emily placed her arm around JJ’s waist as JJ leaned into her side. As they neared the building, JJ stopped in her tracks making Emily turn to look at her with her mouth open ready to ask what was wrong. Before she could articulate the words, JJ’s tongue had invaded her mouth. Taken aback, it took Emily a moment to respond but when her brain caught up with what was happening she kissed back passionately. The kiss slowed and became gentler; as the two women conveyed the fact their feelings went further than lust without having to say anything. Unfortunately they had to part and go back to work, which they did so reluctantly with the agreement that since Emily had drove them both to work they would also go to the bar together calling at JJ’s house for some clothes for her to wear. There was an unspoken agreement that they would once again be spending the night together. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily and JJ arrived at the bar, which was in walking distance of Emily’s condo, they were already fashionably late so Emily thought another minute or two wouldn’t hurt as she pushed JJ against the outside wall of the bar. 

“We’re late Em,” JJ complained, she hated being late. Emily dipped her head and caught JJ’s lips in a fiery kiss. Pressing their bodies closer together and sliding a hand down to grab JJ’s ass while she pushed her tongue into JJ’s mouth. As quickly as Emily had initiated the kiss she ended it, grabbing JJ’s hand and pulling her away from the wall and into the bar. 

Upon entering they spotted the rest of the team at a table, and made there way over. Garcia started to give Emily the stare down so she quickly asked everyone if they wanted a drink and scurried off to the bar to get out of Garcia’s line of fire. The bar was pretty busy, which was to be expected for a Friday night so Emily thought nothing of it when a guy was brushed too closely against her as she waited for the bartender to get all the team’s drinks together. 

JJ, was trying her best to focus on the conversation the rest of the team was having but Emily had on skin tight black jeans, one her red tops and combat boots. To say she was distracted was an understatement - Emily looked hot! She felt herself tense, as she saw a man press too closely up to Emily for her liking. Emily was hers. The man moved away and JJ felt herself relax again and she settled back into the flow of conversation. 

Emily returned to the table and placed all the drinks down. There were no seats left around the table, and Derek was already standing up. Emily didn’t mind though, it meant she had a good excuse to get close to JJ. She slid into the space between Reid and JJ’s schools and leaned her body subtly in JJ’s direction. She didn’t one to flaunt their relationship in front of Hotch, she knew he’d have their back as long as they were discreet and he could pretend he didn’t know about what was going. Although Hotch didn’t officially know, Emily was sure he knew, after all he seemed to know everything about each and every one of them. 

The evening went on as per usual, the beer was flowing and Morgan was dancing with the usual cluster of women surrounding him. The rest of the team were sat around the table when a guy approached and asked JJ to a game of darts. Emily instantly tensed. However, JJ always played darts with unsuspecting guys in the bar just because she liked to kick their asses at it. She gave Emily a reassuring smile and placed her hand on Emily’s arms to help herself off the stool she had been seated on. She gave the arm a quick squeeze and headed off to the dartboard. 

Emily did her best to maintain a steady flow of conversation but she kept getting distracted as she watched JJ play darts across the bar. Every time she threw a dart her top rose ever so slight to reveal her toned stomach that sent a small surge of arousal to Emily’s core. As Emily watched JJ she noticed that one of the guys she was playing darts with was trying to get just a little too close, and was eyeing up her ass a little too much for her liking. JJ was hers. And hers only. However she didn’t want to seem too much like the overbearing, jealous type so she kept her simmering anger at bay as best she could. 

“So who’s the mystery lover Emily?” Garcia asked waggling her eyebrows. 

“Huh. What?” Emily stammered, realising there was an awkward lull in the conversation as the question was aimed directly at her. 

“I asked who the mystery lover was…” Garcia trailed over raising a questioning eyebrow at Emily’s out of it behaviour. 

“Oh um..” Emily watched as the guy who had asked JJ to a game of darts slapped JJ’s ass after a bullseye shot. “Excuse me,” Emily said without a second thought, her voice practically a low growl. She got up and stalked across the bar towards her girlfriend.

“What just happened?” Garcia said. She really did not like the fact she seemed to be the only one out of the loop on what was going on. 

Emily was across the bar in a few long strides, pushing past anyone in her way not caring that several of them shouted irritated comments at her back. She reached JJ just in time for the drunken guy attempting to pull JJ into a kiss. JJ had his hands against her chest and her head stretched away from his searching lips and but his drunken grip on her waste prevented her from escaping the drunken man. Emily didn’t have to think at all before she stepped in pulling the man’s arm from JJ’s waist and pushing back on his shoulder setting him off balance loosening his other arms grip on JJ enough for her to escape into Emily’s awaiting arms. 

Emily bent her head and met JJ’s lips in a passionate kiss, their fellow team members forgotten, as Emily claimed what was hers. But she wanted, no, needed more. Her jealousy had turned to lust and desire and she yearned to take JJ. To show her that she was hers and no one else’s. 

“Bathroom now.” Emily said in a husky growl, grabbing JJ’s hand as she turned and walked purposely in the direction of the bathroom. 

As soon as they door shut behind them Emily spun and shoved JJ up against the door, pinning her hands above her head as Emily claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. Emily forced her tongue into JJ’s mouth and JJ tried to regain some control. Emily pushed her body closer to JJ’s trapping JJ against the door. Emily tore her lips away and JJ let out a strangled whimper as Emily bit her neck, sucking the flesh into her mouth leaving a large mark behind. Emily ripped the buttons open on JJ’s shirt and she laid open mouthed kisses and bites across JJ’s collar bones and down her sternum until she reached the lace of JJ’s bra. She lathed her tongue over the lace before roughly pulling the cup away and sucking JJ’s peaked nipple into her mouth while she snaked the hand that had been holding JJ’s hands in place down JJ’s arm and under her bra to cup the other breast and tweak and pinch the nipple. 

“Fuck, Emily.” JJ moaned out as her head fell back against the door and her eyes slid shut. Emily’s hands slid down JJ’s stomach to her jeans, where she popped the button open, pulled down the zipper and yanked the jeans down to JJ’s knees. 

“Hands on the counter, bend over and don’t move unless I say so.” Emily commanded releasing JJ from her grip and moving away to allow her to move while she locked the door. 

Emily moved to stand behind where JJ had positioned herself grabbing her hips pulling JJ’s bare ass closer to her body before putting pressure on her lower back to bend JJ over further. Emily slapped JJ’s ass and swiped a finger through JJ’s folds. 

“So fucking wet.” Emily stated. Teasingly slapping JJ’s clit with the pads of two of her fingers. 

“Please Em,” JJ breathlessly gasped. 

“Please what Jennifer?” Emily asked. Slapping JJ’s clit again. 

“Fuck me.” Jennifer stated. Instantly letting out a moan as Emily quickly pushed three fingers into JJ’s dripping pussy. Using her hips to ram her fingers in deeper Emily set a fast pace, slamming her fingers into JJ’s centre while reaching around her body to roughly squeeze JJ’s breast. 

“You are mine.” Emily growled as she increased the tempo of her fingers and thrust her hips harder to push her fingers deeper and deeper inside JJ’s pussy. Moans and curses fell from JJ’s lips getting louder as Emily began to curl her fingers stroking the spongy spot inside JJ. She slid her hand down from JJ’s breast and began circling JJ’s clit. 

“Oh fuck Emily. I’m going to come.” JJ’s moans turned to screams as Emily continued to thrust into her. As JJ’s walls began to clench around Emily’s fingers she slowed her thrusts to draw out JJ’s orgasm. As JJ gasped to regain her breath Emily pulled her fingers out of JJ’s centre and licked them clean, moaning her content. 

Before Emily was aware of what was happening JJ and spun and shoved Emily against the stalls behind her. JJ crouched in front of Emily, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and yanking them down to her ankles along with her underwear and spread Emily’s thighs so she could fit between them. JJ trailed her fingertips in dancing patterns across Emily’s inner thighs until Emily’s hips started bucking of their own accord seeking more contact. JJ leaned in closer to Emily, blowing air over Emily’s heated core before running her tongue through Emily’s wet folds. JJ circled her tongue around Emily’s clit before sucking it into her mouth while entering Emily with two fingers. 

“Jennifer… yes.” Emily panted. Moaning as JJ thrust her fingers harder into Emily. 

Both women were so wrapped in up in their actions that they didn’t hear the irritated knocking on the bathroom door. 

JJ pushed herself to thrust her fingers faster into Emily despite the burning in her arm muscles. She slipped a third finger inside Emily pumping harder and faster while her tongue continued to circle Emily’s clit. Emily’s walls clamped down around JJ’s hand and Emily let out a guttural moan as her orgasm ripped through her body. 

Emily’s head hit the surface behind her with a dull thud as JJ stood putting Emily’s underwear and jeans back into the correct position before fixing her own appearance. Luckily, not all of the buttons had been ripped off her shirt. It covered her breasts, leaving her stomach on show but she could handle that. She moved to the sinks and began washing her hands before trying to smooth down her hair. Once Emily could move, she joined JJ in trying to clean herself up to get rid of the ‘just fucked’ appearance. 

“That was amazing,” JJ said, breaking the silence as she dried her hands on a paper towel. 

“You can say that again,” Emily leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to JJ’s lips, which was interrupted by an angry knock on the bathroom door. 

“Some of us gotta go out here. Find somewhere else to do the good stuff.” It was Garcia. 

Both women chuckled, while shaking their heads knowing they would have to do a walk of shame. Sucking it up, Emily grasped JJ’s hand in her own guiding them to the bathroom door. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Garcia’s face. 

As the door opened Garcia giving them her best evil eyes, which quickly turned into a look of complete astonishment as her jaw hit the floor, greeted them. 

“You… and you..?” Garcia spluttered out waving a finger in the air connecting the dots. Emily smirked and JJ started to laugh outrageously at the bewildered Garcia in front of them. It wasn’t often they got to take her completely off guard like this. 

“Take me back to your place Em,” JJ said with an exaggerated wink at Emily as Garcia started coughing and choking. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Emily replied before kissing JJ soundly on the lips and dragging her out of the bar leaving Garcia staring after them her mouth still agape.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily anxiously smoothed the non-existent creases in her dress yet again. She’d never been this nervous, ever. She knew it was different this time. This was the last first date she ever wanted to go on. That been said, it put a lot of pressure on the night she had planned. She wanted it to be perfect; a beautiful story to tell their children, and their grandchildren and the generations after that. Emily had chosen a long black dress for the occasion, she had debated wearing a suit but she thought she wore them to the office every day and she wanted tonight to be different. She had pulled her hair up into a braid, with minimal eye make-up and bright red lipstick. She inserted the diamond earrings into her ear, giving herself a last glance over in the mirror before picking up her clutch from the bed and leaving her bedroom making her way out of her apartment to pick up JJ. 

Meanwhile…. 

Jennifer paced up and down her bedroom nervously; she wore a matching set of black lace underwear that definitely suggested she was expecting to get lucky that night. On her bed lay an emerald green flowing dress, and a short blue number. At the side of her bed lay a pile of discarded clothes she had deemed unacceptable for the evening. Sighing in frustration, and running her fingers through her curled hair in annoyance she glared at each dress in turn trying to figure out which one she should wear. Eventually she decided on the green dress, she didn’t get a chance to wear green very often and she wanted to look different tonight. Plus it would highlight her eyes and would match her blonde locks nicely. After wiggling her way into the dress and doing up the zipper she looked in the mirror applying a final coat of lip gloss and giving her hair a final fluff for good measure while she slipped in her black heels. The chime of her doorbell broke through the silence and JJ unconsciously let out a little squeal of excitement. She was damn nervous but she finally got to go out on a date with the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on and she could not wait. With one last quick glance over in the mirror she grabbed her purse and shawl, exited her bedroom and made her way downstairs to open the door. 

The door swung open and each woman’s mouth fell agape as they laid eyes on each other. Both women let their eyes roam up and down, fully appreciating the effort the other had put into their appearance. Emily recovered first and withdrew her hand from behind her back, presenting JJ with a single red rose: “You look beautiful Jennifer,” Emily whispered.

“I could say the same about you,” JJ replied with a smirk. “You look absolutely stunning.” She accepted the rose from Emily and placed in on the table by her door, she would deal with it later, right now she wanted to see what Emily had planned for them. Despite constant appeals from herself, Emily had refused to tell her what she had planned, and she was desperate to find out what Emily had in store for her. 

“Are you read to go?” Emily questioned while offering her arm. JJ crossed the threshold from her home, sliding her arm through the one Emily offered. She locked her door and let Emily guide her to the car. 

“Um wow,” JJ stated as she saw that the car Emily had arrived in was definitely not the Range Rover she usually arrived to work in. In its place sat an Austin Martin DBS. Although Emily tried not to let the wealth she came from show, sometimes she couldn’t help but indulge in a few guilty pleasures and this car was definitely one of them. Emily just smiled gently before leaning down to open the car door for JJ holding her hand to aid JJ lower herself into the seat. Emily squeezed JJ’s hand before letting their fingers part and making her way around to the driver’s side of the vehicle and sliding herself into the seat. She started the engine and the car purred to life, Emily loved the sound of the car’s engine, and she smiled as she felt the power the vehicle harnessed. She smoothly slid the car into gear and pulled out of JJ’s driveway slipping into the evening traffic. They had a bit of a drive ahead of them but Emily hoped that her plans would be worth it. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” JJ inquired playfully flashing a radiant smile at Emily over the centre console of the car. 

“Nope. You will just have to wait and see,” Emily replied just as playfully reaching a hand over to squeeze JJ’s thigh. She couldn’t resist wanting, needing, a physical connection whenever she was close to JJ. They slipped into their usual casual flow of conversation as Emily manoeuvred the car through many country roads, JJ simply flicked between watching the scenery pass by and stealing glances at Emily, admiring her beauty. 

Eventually Emily pulled into a car park outside a beautiful Georgian period house, with what appeared to be some form of station just a little way off from it. JJ was utterly confused and looked over at Emily, a perplexed look etched onto her face. 

“Trust me,” Emily whispered simply, leaning across the car to capture JJ’s lips.

“Always,” JJ replied when they parted staring into Emily’s deep brown eyes. Leaning in for another quick peck on the lips, Emily exited the car and moved to open JJ’s door, offering a hand which JJ took gladly. 

“So chivalrous,” JJ stated with a smile. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the honour of knowing, and you deserve to be treated like the lady you are.” Emily replied. 

“Thank you,” JJ breathed as she pushed up onto her toes and wrapped a hand around Emily’s neck to pull her in for another kiss. Emily’s lips were JJ’s kryptonite, hell, everything about this woman was her kryptonite. She just couldn’t get enough of any part of her; her looks, her smell, and her personality. 

“Come on,” Emily said, once again offering her arm out to JJ and leading them up towards the house. 

The gravel crunched under their heels as they made their way up the drive, towards the steps that lead to the entrance of the house. As they approached the front door, it opened and a man dressed in a butler uniform stepped out. 

“Good evening Ms Prentiss,” he bowed his head and gestured his arm into the open doorway to allow the women to pass through. Emily simply nodded before escorting JJ into a lavish foyer complete with marble flooring and high rise ceilings. 

“Um wow,” JJ murmured again. She was beginning to think she’d be saying that a lot this evening. She looked around the room glancing at the lavish paintings adorning the walls. She felt Emily’s arm wrap around her waist pulling her in tight to her side gently pushing her forward to walk across the foyer. Heels clacked against the polished floor as Emily lead JJ through each doorway, chuckling softly and smiling as she watched JJ’s reaction as she took in each room that they passed through. They reached a set of French doors which lead to a garden, dimly lit by fairy lights with a central walkway that lead them to the raised platform JJ had seen from the parking lot. Waiting stood an old fashioned train, with just two carriages attached. Smoke tumbled from the chimney, and the conductor pulled the string to let out a classic choo choo sound as the two women set foot upon the woman platform which made both women burst out laughing. 

The conductor emerged from the train, “Good evening ladies. Everything is set up as you requested Ms Prentiss. If you’d like to step on board then we shall be on our way.” He said, whilst simultaneously opening the carriage door signalling with his arm for the two women to enter. JJ let Emily enter the carriage, before entering herself and guiding JJ to one of the seats at a table set for a romantic meal for two. Emily pulled out the chair, and motioned for JJ to sit before grabbing the napkin from JJ’s place at the table and spreading it across JJ’s lap for her. 

JJ took a moment to look around the cabin while Emily moved to seat herself across the table. The table was bathed in the soft candle light from a single lit candle in the centre of the table which was garnished with two pink lilies at its base. The silver cutlery sparkled, as light reflected from its shiny surface. The windows were draped with deep red curtains that were pulled halfway closed, enough so that JJ could still see the moon emerging from between the clouds. The rest of the carriage was lit by ornate looking lanterns, one at each one of the carriage. It was then she felts Emily’s eyes on her, she turned to meet the gaze of the other woman, reaching a hand out across the table unconsciously seeking Emily’s touch which Emily happily provided. Fingers entwined, both women smiled at each other getting lost in each other’s eyes.   
JJ broke the silence; “So do I get to know what we’re doing yet?” she asked. 

“We are going to taste some of the most wonderful wines this vineyard has to offer, before having a romantic candle lit dinner for two, all while taking a moonlit train ride around the vineyard.” Emily smiled gently. Tears welled up in JJ’s eyes, and she stared at Emily with all the love she contained. What she had done to deserve a woman as wonderful as Emily JJ would never know but she thanked whatever higher deity had made this happen, she felt like the luckiest, most special girl on the planet. Neither woman spoke for a while they just looked at each other for a while, taking in everything about the woman staring back at them. There gazing was interrupted by a waiter emerging with their starters and a trolley with several different bottles of wine on top of it. 

“Good evening Ms Prentiss,” the waiter bowed slightly before placing two of the glasses from his trolley on the table selecting the first bottle and pouring a small amount into each glass. Emily raised her glass first, swilling the contents before smelling them and finally taking a small sip. JJ simply followed Emily’s lead not quite sure what she was supposed to gain from swilling or smelling the wine but when the red liquid hit her tongue it was like her taste buds exploded, she had never tasted wine this good in her entire life. 

“Oh my god Emily, what is this? It’s delicious.” Emily simply curled her lips, and offered JJ a piece of white bread from the table which the waiter had set down.

“To clear your palate,” Emily informed as JJ took the bread and took a bite out of it. The process continued, with the waiter setting down new glasses for each wine sampled and JJ awing and ooing over the taste of each one while Emily simply smiled and stared at JJ with adoration as she watched her smiles and laughs crease the side of her eyes and give her eyes a little twinkle.   
After all the wines had been tasted Emily requested to know which was JJ’s favourite; “Oh definitely the first one,” JJ replied, her cheeks begin to flush a little from having drank so many different types of wine with no food in her stomach. 

“We’ll have a bottle of the 1990 Romanee-Conti with the meal please,” Emily turned and requested from the waiter who simply smiled and bowed his head before exiting into the other carriage to serve their plates of food. JJ was feeling the effects of her wine and kicked off a shoe to gently run her foot up and down the inside of Emily’s leg, she felt the woman’s muscles twitch in response to her touch which made her smile brightly. When she looked up into Emily’s eyes they had turned a deeper shade of brown and she knew exactly what Emily was thinking. It was hard to believe she could elicit such a response so quickly from the gorgeous woman in front of her but it made her core tingle in anticipation of what was to come when they returned home. Emily slid her hands across the table to interlace their fingers once again. The two women simply stared into each other’s eyes listening to the click clack of the train wheels against the steel railway while JJ continued to run her foot up and down Emily’s leg gradually getting higher with each pass while Emily simply ran her fingers over JJ’s hands gently playing with her fingers. 

They were both snapped out of their daze by the waiter re-entering the carriage, this time with his trolley filled with silver platters and a delicious aroma began to fill the cabin. JJ felt her mouth watering and her eyes widened as her stomach grumbled loudly in appreciation of all the platters of food. JJ’s subconscious actions made Emily laugh loudly as she simply watched her lover stare at the waiter until he set the food down in front of her. JJ didn’t stop to ask what it was before simply tucking into her meal letting out a seductive moan as she chewed the first bite, a shot of heat struck Emily’s core as she watched JJ thoroughly enjoy the food. 

“You’re drooling, Em,” JJ teased when she was 5 bites into her meal with Emily yet to pick up her fork. Emily quickly snapped out of her daze and dropped her head to look at her plate while her pale cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. JJ reached across the table putting a finger under Emily’s chin and forcing Emily to meet her gaze; “There’s no need to be embarrassed sweetie, I like it, in fact I love that I get this response from you.” Emily smiled at the use of the pet name, no one had really called her anything like that before and it just made her realise even more that JJ was special and like nobody else. Emily took JJ’s hand from under her chin placing a kiss to the back of it before whispering “thank you,” and beginning to eat her meal. 

They ate their food in relative silence enjoying the romantic ambience of the room, casting glances at each other and smiling lightly when they caught each other staring. After their meals were finished the waiter cleared their plates away and Emily offered her hand to JJ helping her to stand before guiding her to stand in front of one of the carriage windows. She drew the curtains back allowing for a full view of the moonlit vine yard the train was travelling around before moving to standing behind JJ wrapping her arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss against JJ’s neck before resting her head against JJ’s shoulder. JJ’s warm hands slid down her bare arms before resting over her hands holding Emily’s body close to her own, she let out a long breath completely relaxing her body in Emily’s hold. 

“Thank you for tonight Emily. It has been perfect,” JJ whispered not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere of the room as both women continued to gaze out the window and watch the rolling hills filled with grape plants roll by. 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Emily replied smiling in the crook of JJ’s neck placing another kiss there. “Thank you for giving us a chance to be something amazing, thank you for giving me a chance.”  
JJ turned in Emily’s arms, putting her arms around Emily’s shoulders and snaking her hands into Emily’s hair before leaning up to place a kiss against Emily’s lips; “Don’t be silly Emily, there is no reason I shouldn’t give you a chance. You have made me feel more special tonight than anyone else in my lifetime ever has and that is all any person dreams of finding. You are beautiful and brilliant and so many other amazing things that I can’t describe and I’m lucky you picked me to be the one that you wanted to take on this date.” Tears formed in Emily’s eyes, all of her deep set fears of not been good enough had just been hit on the head in a few simple words from the beautiful creature in front of her, she had never felt anywhere near worthy of anyone’s affections but the way JJ looked at her was starting to make her think differently. Unable to speak any words Emily simply crushed her lips against JJ’s trying to put all of her emotions, which she didn’t have the words to express, into the meeting of their lips. JJ pulled herself closer to Emily using the hands threaded in raven locks while Emily’s hands slipped around the blonde’s slim waist holding their bodies tightly against each other. Neither women knew how long they stood in their embrace, but they were broken from it by the train pulling back into the station and the driver opening the carriage door offering his hand to help both of the women off the train and onto the platform. 

“I hope you enjoyed your ride ladies,” He said before giving a nod of his head and hopping back aboard the train. The cold air hit both women and JJ drew her shawl tightly around her shoulders, Emily noticed the shiver and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling JJ into her side to share her body heat before they made their way quickly back up the garden and through the house to the car. Once again, Emily rounded to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for JJ to get in. Without really knowing what had happened Emily found herself pressed up against the side of the vehicle with JJ’s lips feverishly attacking her own. A moan fell from Emily’s lips as JJ squeezed her hips pulling their crotches against one another as her tongue slipped into Emily’s mouth. JJ pulled away, her eyes a deep crystal blue and whispered “take me home, Emily.” 

Emily didn’t respond straight away still panting from the electric kiss they had shared but her brain quickly kicked into gear as she ushered JJ into the car shutting her door before running to the other side to slip into the car and start the engine. JJ’s hand slid across the centre console to Emily’s upper thigh rubbing small circles there as Emily let off the handbrake and quickly put her foot the floor, the car wheels spinning as they raced out of the parking lot with the engine roaring. JJ’s hand continued to rub sensual circles against the fabric covering Emily’s thigh as Emily continued to push her foot a little bit further down on the gas pedal as her mind became clouded with all of her blood flow being redirected to what she was sure was her now dripping pussy. Gritting her teeth and clenching her hands around the steering wheel Emily pushed the car a little harder to get them home faster as JJ chuckled to herself watching Emily’s actions. 

The drive home seemed to take forever as sexual tension increased the temperature in the car by at least 5 degrees, each woman sporadically biting down on their lip or rubbing their thighs together to try and create some much needed friction for the heat emanating from their cores. As soon as Emily had the car on JJ’s driveway she threw the car into park, tore off her seatbelt and dived out the car running round to JJ’s side to open the door and help her out. Once again Emily found herself pushed against the side of her car, this time with JJ’s lips were attacking her neck as her thigh pushed in between Emily’s rubbing against her heated core causing Emily to grind her hips down against JJ’s toned leg. 

“Inside now,” Emily growled pushing JJ away from her and towards the door to her home. With shaking hands JJ pulled the keys from her purse and attempted to put the right key into the lock several times as Emily ran her hands up and down her body, grasping her breasts, grabbing her ass and cupping her aching centre. Finally the key slid into the lock and the pair fell through the doorway grabbing any part of each other that they could, their shoes flew off and JJ turned and pushed Emily up against the door slamming it shut as their mouths met. Their tongues met in a fierce dual for dominance as they both grabbed each other’s hips pushing and pulling each other to get as close as physically possible. JJ’s hands found their way around Emily’s back and slid down the zipper of her dress pushing the garment down to fall into a pool at her lover’s feet. JJ gasped as her eyes travelled up Emily’s body and realised that Emily had been wearing no underwear for the entire evening. Emily let out a simultaneous moan as the cool air hit her heated centre. JJ wasted no time and quickly wrapped her lips around Emily’s rock hard nipples swirling her tongue around the peaks before biting down and then gently lavishing the marks with her tongue to soothe the burn. Her other hand grasped and pulled at Emily’s other breast while she moved her mouth downwards leaving a trail of wet kisses down Emily’s toned stomach. JJ dropped to her knees as her mouth reached Emily’s core, she pulled one of Emily’s legs up to rest on her shoulder and blew a heated breath against the exposed wet folds. Emily’s head fell back with a thud against the doorway as she pushed her hips forward seeking JJ’s mouth. 

JJ slowly leaned forward inhaling her lover’s scent before dragging her tongue through Emily’s folds torturously slow enjoying the taste of her lover, before she stiffened her tongue and began to rapidly flick Emily’s clit while simultaneously plunging two fingers into Emily’s pussy. 

“Oh FUCK,” Emily let out as her hands desperately searched for something to grasp on to. JJ relentlessly plunged her fingers deep into Emily’s pussy never letting up on her clit as she rapidly brought Emily to the brink of orgasm. As she felt Emily’s walls begin to clench around her fingers she added a third finger and continued to drive her hand faster and harder. Emily’s legs began to shake around her and a string of curses interspersed with long moans and panting breaths fell from Emily’s lips as the fire in the pit of her stomach became unbearable and exploded, flooding her body with pleasure that left spots forming in her vision. JJ quickly removed her hand from Emily’s core and replaced it with her tongue lapping up the essence that spilled from her lover. When she was sure she’d got every last bit JJ rose from her knees and placed a passionate kiss against Emily’s lips driving her tongue into her mouth. Emily moaned at the taste of herself on JJ’s tongue. Pulling herself out of her orgasmic bliss she pushed away from the door spinning JJ around and forcing her towards the couch. 

Emily trailed both her hands down JJ’s arms before interlacing their fingers and bending JJ over so that her hands rested against the back of the couch.

“Move them and I stop,” Emily growled against JJ’s earlobe before biting it and moving away. JJ let out a moan at Emily’s actions and pushed her hips backwards in an attempt to find any kind of friction. Emily simply took a step back trailing her hands around JJ’s shoulders before slowing pulling the zip to her dress down to allow the green material to pool on the ground. JJ quickly kicked the dress aside and spread her legs in anticipation for what was next. Emily gently trailed her hands over JJ’s back before releasing the clasp of her bra and pushing the straps down her arms to rest around JJ’s wrists, moving her arms to lightly stroke up and down against JJ’s inner thighs as she admired her lover’s form. JJ’s thighs began to quiver at the light sensations which made Emily smirk before she brought her hand down to slap JJ’s still lace covered ass.   
“Oh god Emily,” JJ groaned as she felt even more wetness flood to her centre. She was positive she would not be able to wear this lingerie set again as her panties were utterly ruined. Emily slipped her finger tips under the elastic bands of JJ’s underwear and slowly slid them down her legs, kneeling as she did so to breathe a hot breath against JJ’s tight pussy. The aroma of her lover’s arousal was driving Emily crazing and she knew she couldn’t keep up the teasing much longer, she thrust herself to her feet once more and brought her hand down against JJ’s now bare ass once again. A loud crack echoed through the room followed by moans from both Emily and JJ. Emily slid one finger down to JJ’s core, gently running it through her folds before slowing pushing just the tip into her tight hole, Emily repeated the process several times feeling the wetness run over her finger as it began to drip down JJ’s thighs. 

“Please Emily, I can’t take it anymore. Please. Fuck me.” JJ begged as she pushed her ass out further offering herself more to Emily. A loud moan sounded around the room as Emily pushed three fingers deep into JJ’s pussy; pulling them out and slamming them back in quickly. Emily set a fast pace, using hips to thrust her body weight behind her hand pushing her fingers deeper into JJ. JJ groaned her approval before falling to her elbows against the sofa no longer able to hold herself up due to the pleasure overtaking her body. The new angle allowed Emily to hit the perfect spot which caused moan after moan to fall from JJ’s lips; like a prayer she repeated the mantra “Don’t stop, do not fucking stop Emily.”

With no intention of stopping JJ’s cries only spurred Emily on, pushing herself to go faster while sliding her free hand around JJ’s waist to reach for her clit. Emily rubbed small fast circles around the blonde’s clit while she continued to pump her fingers insider her lover curling them at just the right moment with every thrust. JJ’s body was overcome with the pleasurable sensations coursing through it, her knees buckled as the most sensational orgasm she had ever had erupted through her body. Emily scooped JJ up in her arms before she could hit the floor and held her there placing small kisses against every piece of skin she could reach until JJ stopped shaking. 

“My god Emily,” JJ just shook her head before laughing, she had no idea such limits of pleasure were even possible. 

“Mm, let’s get you to bed,” Emily said with a gentle smile and a kiss to JJ’s forehead. 

“Oh yes lets,” JJ replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. JJ quickly extracted herself from Emily’s hold before slapping her on the ass as she ran towards the stairs and to the bedroom. The night was far from over.


End file.
